Eu sou seu, você é meu
by Hitachiin Twiins
Summary: Eis o inico de um relacionamento bonitinho. Kyoya x Tamaki, Kyoya Pov's, Yaoi, Lemon e Betada por Gemini Yaoi. Summary horrivel, mas eu não gosto de fazer mesmo xD... Reviews please?


Eu sou seu, você é meu

**Quarta-feira, no meio da aula.**

_E lá vinha você com suas idéias novamente... _

- Kyoya! O que acha de fazer uma reunião com os "host" na minha casa?  
- Tamaki, não acha que seria incomodo para todos?!  
- Ah... Mas... Eu queria tanto... Afinal de contas a gente quase não sai sozinho... só nós dois...  
- Faz assim: eu saio com você o dia inteiro e você deixa os "host" de folga. Afinal de contas, eles precisam de uma!  
- Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

_Ele tinha saído correndo do local, pulando de alegria.  
O Tempo passou e já era o dia em que iríamos nos encontrar. _

**Domingo, 4 horas da tarde.**

_Você havia me ligado, falando para eu ir à sua casa.  
E eu fui, pronto para ter que dormir lá.  
Pois pelo que lhe conheço... Você iria me obrigar.  
Ao chegar lá você pulou nos meus ombros sorrindo._

- Kyoya! Que bom que você veio!  
- Oras, Tamaki, eu disse que vinha --...  
- Ah, desculpe...

_Pela primeira vez eu vi, eu o vi ficar vermelho...  
Não era por idiotices, mas sim por me ver... _

_Ficamos o dia inteiro jogando, conversando, entre outras coisas...  
Você parecia normal para quem não lhe conhecesse. _

_Mas eu o conheço melhor do que ninguém._  
_Por fim, já era noite e estávamos em seu quarto.  
Você deitado na cama e eu sentando em uma cadeira perto da janela. _

_Aquela seria a hora?_

- Tamaki, me conte o que aconteceu.  
- Como assim, Kyoya? Não aconteceu nada...  
- Claro, vou fingir que acredito nisso.  
- Está bem... Mas antes uma pergunta... É tão estranho assim um homem gostar de outro?

_Aquilo me pegou de surpresa...  
Será que...?! _

- Depende, se você gosta... quem deverá pensar é você e a pessoa. Mas para a sociedade sim, é estranho... Mas isso é sobre pontos de vista...

_Por que eu dizia aquilo?  
Eu sabia que iria ficar triste...  
Pois ele só achava que eu era um amigo...  
Por mais que eu tenha essa mascara de frieza...  
Eu tenho sentimentos... E eles estão escondidos...  
Para não perder o que eu já tenho._

- Kyoya...  
- Hum?  
- E você... Acha estranho um homem gostar de outro?

_Senti minha face ficar quente.  
E por isso eu a virei para a janela._

- Bom, eu... Não acho...  
- Por quê?  
- Bom...porque... Se eu achasse estranho... eu... ah...  
- Hum?  
- Nada, eu vou para o quarto dormir.

_Não saberia responder...  
Se respondesse eu iria me entregar.  
Assim me levantei da cadeira, e estava quase saindo.  
Até ele pegar em meu braço, me arrastar até a cama e me deitar nela.  
Ficou em cima de mim, me olhando._

- Eu fiz uma pergunta e quero uma resposta.  
- Se fosse assim,Tamaki, quem deveria começar a falar era você.  
- O que quer saber?! Que eu te amo e que não queria lhe contar por que não queria perder a sua amizade?! É isso que você quer saber?!

_Vi-o chorando, passei a mão pela face dele limpando as lágrimas.  
Sorri, embora não fosse o correto.  
Sorri, pois eu sempre estive a espera dessas palavras. _

_Passei o braço sobre o pescoço dele, puxando-o.  
Beijei-o de um jeito doce, surpreendendo-o._

- Sim, era isso que eu queria ouvir. Afinal, eu também pensei assim.

_Sorri, fazendo-o deitar-se na cama, olhando-o.  
Não sei se deveria fazer aquilo, mas o fiz.  
Tirei a camisa dele e depois a minha, deixando minha perna no meio da dele, mexendo-a de uma forma lenta e torturante.  
Beijei os lábios dele de uma forma doce e calma.  
Ele realmente ficou surpreso, mas logo se acostumou. _

_Respondeu ao meu beijo da mesma forma, me abraçando e me puxando para perto dele, aprofundando o mesmo.  
Me afastei um pouco dele, tirando as calças dele e depois as minhas.  
Voltei a colocar a minha perna no meio da dele e massageei sua parte sensível com ela.  
Desci um pouco os beijos até o mamilo dele; lambendo e chupando, ouvi ele gemer e arquear um pouco as costas. Após isso, desci até o umbigo dele.  
Retirei a perna e perdi o contato com o membro dele; ele parecia um pouco bravo, mas parou depois que sentiu as minhas mãos afastarem um pouco mais a perna dele, e tirar sua cueca.  
Passei uma mão em torno do membro dele e massageei um pouco, enquanto a outra mão eu levava até a boca dele, para que ele a umedecesse, o que ele fez de imediato.  
Minha boca permaneceu no umbigo dele, contornando e lambendo, enquanto eu via se meus dedos estavam umedecidos e os tirava da boca dele, colocando um deles em sua entrada, para em seguida ouvi-lo gemer e sentir sua contração.  
Mexi o dedo para acostumá-lo e com o tempo coloquei outro, e mais outro. Ao vê-lo totalmente acostumado, tirei os dedos de dentro dele e a minha mão de seu membro, para eu mesmo tirar minha cueca.  
Mas antes de fazer algo eu desci minha boca até o membro dele, chupando-o e colocando-o na minha boca, fazendo leves movimentos de vai-e-vem, ouvindo-o gemer mais ainda de prazer e não agüentando, ele me puxou para cima me abraçando.  
Falava em um tom ofegante... estava suando um pouco já. _

- Por favor... Não me torture mais...

_Sorri, beijando-o e me posicionando na entrada dele, entrando devagar para não machucá-lo, mas o apressado circulava meu quadril com as pernas dele, me puxando para perto de si, fazendo eu entrar de uma vez nele.  
Ouvi-o gemer alto de dor, voltando a beijá-lo, ficando parado um tempo até vê-lo se acostumar mais... e finalmente comecei a me mexer devagar.  
Com o tempo eu passei a me mover mais rápido, e ele o fazia também, junto de mim.  
Nós dois chegamos ao ápice juntos.  
Sai de dentro dele me largando sobre ele e o abracei.  
E ele me abraçou de volta, me deitou ao lado dele.  
Sorrimos e dormimos abraçados. _

**No dia seguinte, 6 horas da manhã.**

_Acordei antes dele, me soltando de leve e indo tomar banho.  
Depois de 30 minutos, fui para o meu quarto me trocar.  
Quando deram sete horas eu fui até o quarto dele lhe acordar.  
Vi-o sorrindo e o mesmo havia ido se arrumar.  
Para ás sete e quarenta e cinco irmos tomar café.  
E ás oito e quinze estarmos dentro do carro parar irmos à escola. _

_Não sei se todo mundo reparou em como ele estava mais feliz.  
Só sei que na hora do almoço quando estávamos conversando na sala.  
Ele me pediu em namoro e eu aceitei.  
Claro que combinamos de deixar tudo em segredo. _

_Foi neste momento que eu entreguei uma carta para ele.  
A aula tinha começado de novo. Ele pegou a carta e voltou a se sentar.  
Lendo a carta no meio da aula._

Tamaki,

Está certo que eu escrevi isso antes de ir para a sua casa...  
E não pretendo entregar tão cedo, mas não sei o que irá acontecer hoje.  
Tampouco sou bom com as palavras.  
Mas se algo acontecer hoje, saiba que irei entregar isto.  
Afinal, não haverá motivos para esconder o que escondi até hoje.

O que escondo? Escondo que lhe amo desde começo do ano.  
Escondo, que me seguro para não me declarar para você e perder a sua amizade.  
Escondo, que lhe conhecer foi a melhor coisa do mundo.  
Escondo, que eu agradeço por ter me mudado.

Enfim, agradeço por tudo o que fez para mim até hoje.  
Como também agradeço por ter-me mostrado os sentimentos e o amor.

Obrigado por tudo.  
E te amarei para sempre.

Kyoya.

_O que aconteceu depois que ele leu a carta?  
Foi cômico! Ele guardou a carta entre o material.  
E depois começou a chorar!  
O professor virou-se para ele do nada e perguntou o que havia acontecido.  
Ele nada respondeu... a única coisa que falou foi: _

- Posso me retirar um pouco?

_O professor não tardou em deixar.  
E também por saber que eu era o melhor amigo dele.  
Mandou eu ir junto.  
Puxei a mão dele arrastando-o para o banheiro do nosso andar.  
Entrando em uma porta lá e trancando-a.  
Ele me puxou e me beijou. _

_Até hoje acho isso cômico.  
Pois depois do beijo, eu limpei as lágrimas dele  
E o acalmei.  
Voltamos para a aula.  
E desde então estamos juntos. _

_Se estou escrevendo isso.  
É por que achei que deveria guardar tal sentimento em algum lugar...  
Os dias se passam, mas meu amor por você continua o mesmo... _

_Tamaki, eu te amo mais do que tudo.  
Ass: Kyoya._

_

* * *

Créditos  
_

_Betado por Gemini Yaoi_

Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, finalmente! Eu terminei \o/

Para terem noção eu comecei essa fic no dia 4 de agosto e só terminei dia 19 de outubro o.O!

HUahuahuhauhauhauhuahua, bem minha primeira fic de Kyo x Tama. Espero que gostem xD...

O motivo por ter feito uma assim? Sendo que tem umas 5 de Kao x Hika? Simples.

Fiquei com vontade xD... E quando falei que ia escrever uma sobre tal assunto para o Hika, ele falou que ia passar para um Tamaki xD...

Ai, eu aceitei escrever xD... E também por que me falaram para escrever de outros casais xD... Néééé? Kyoko?!  
HUahuahuahuahuahuahua, deixa eu parar de falar xD...

Bom espero que gostem xD... Reviews com critica construtivas e elogios serão aceitos xD.

Obrigado e até a próxima xD.


End file.
